The Alolan Dream
by xR3flect
Summary: Ash has finally graduated the pokemon school! Now tasked with a special mission from Kukui, Ash will take on Alola with a whole new purpose. With the support of friends new and old, Ash may just move up a few notches on his way to becoming a Pokemon Master! AmourShipping & ResearcherShipping
1. Graduation Day!

I do not own pokemon just a huge fan with some wishful thinking.

Chapter one

The day before graduation: "Alola guys!" Ash screamed as he ran into the room mere seconds before Professor Kukui started class. "Alola Ash!" everyone replied. "Now that

were all here.. Alola Class! It's finally graduation day! You all get to finally step into your new roles!" proclaimed Kukui happily. "New roles?" ash questioned earning a

questioning head tilt from his partner as Pikachu looked on just as confused. "Yes, new roles!" came a new voice as Principal Oak came through the door. "I sometimes

forget you're new here Ash. You see normally graduates from the school tend to take on roles as trail captains for those seeking to take the island challenge. This is a fun

way for the students to give back to the islands! It can also help establish themselves as trainers! Of course, some graduates choose to take on the entire island challenge as

well!" proclaimed the joyous Principal. "d-d-did you guys notice that… p-principal Oak just spoke without making a pokepun.." replied a shocked Lillie as the rest of the class

broke out into laughter.

After class: "Hey Ash! Where are you going the parties this way!" Screamed Mallow to the pallet town native who looked as if he were going home. "Party?" "Pikaaa?!" replied

a now exited Ash. "Ya the graduation celebration, where we all get proclaim our intentions! All of the Kahunas will be there." Stated Kiawe with a smirk. "Oh that so cool!

What are you guys gonna say?! I'm definitely gonna take the challenge!" Ash said confidently as his partner through a fist in the air, "pika pi!" and everyone smiled before

Mallow spoke, "well Ash, you're just gonna have to wait and see!" "that's not fair!" Ash said laughing as they finally arrived in Iki Town. Kukui and Kahuna Hala were already

there preparing everything. "Alola professor! Alola Kahuna!" they all said smiling. "Alola Graduates!" the two adults said. "Congratulation you all, completing the school is no

easy task and I look forward to seeing where your aspiration take you." Beamed Kahuna Hala. "hey Ash, I need to speak with you for a moment over here" replied a smiling

Kukui. Ash started walking with the professor a little ways away from everyone, "Well Ash everyone will be announcing their future plans tonight and I think I already know

yours! You'll be taking the Island Challenge want you?" asked the professor with an amused look. "you know it! Were so excited right Pikachu?!" "Pikachu!" joined the

ecstatic electric type. "I thought so!" laughed the easygoing professor, "However, that's not why I wanted to speak to you. I have something I want to ask of you Ash."

"What do you need? Me and Pikachu will help any way we can?" replied Ash with a curious look on his face. "Well you see Ash, everybody will be announcing their plans

tonight, but I to have an idea that I would like to accomplish. You see Ash I want you to take the challenge, and I need you to win. My dream is to help bring Alola to a

grander scale. One that's on par with that of the other regions and I think I know how to do it." Stated a now very excited Kukui. "That's awesome professor! How do you

think we can do it?! And how will me winning the Island Challenge help?" Ash sounded as excited as Kukui over this new revelation. "Well you see Ash, my entire plan

revolves around you winning. You see my dream is to establish an Alolan Pokemon League, but I'll need a talented and experience trainer to guide this process." Smiled

Kukui. "A Pokemon League?! Here?! And you want me to help make it?!" Screamed Ash excitedly with some support from his best friend. "Right now, just focus on the island

challenge, leave the rest to me."


	2. The big Luau!

Still don't own pokemon. I'm just as disappointed as you.

Chapter Two

At the Party: "Guys I cant believe it! Were finally done with school!" Mao cried! They were all super excited to begin the next steps on their journeys. It was

dark now but there were lights everywhere and people all around dancing and eating. Everyone was having a wonderful time before the Kahunas took to the

Stage. "Alola all!" they proclaimed. Hala took the lead, "As you all know this night is committed to this years graduating class and our next generation of

leaders!" Hala stated proudly. "At this time we would like to welcome those lucky youth onto the stage to declare their intentions for the future!" beamed

Olivia. As Ash and his friends took the stage they were handed a mic to address the crowd. Mao went first and to Ashs amazement she announced she

wanted to become a trial captain. Ash's amazement only continued as both Kiawe and Lana made the same proclamation. Ash took the mic next, "Alola! I

Know I'm not from around here but I've come to really love this place and I'd like to spend as much time here as I can. So I've decided that I'm going to be

taking the Island Challenge!" The crowd erupted in cheers as many clapped and cheered but there were still some who looked on with disdain. It wasn't very often a

foreigner took the island challenge and many of the elders of the island did not like the idea of foreigners being allowed to take the challenge at all. Next the mic was handed

to Sophocles who announced he would be taking a job working for his cousin in the Hokulani Observatory. Finally, the mic fell into Lillie's hands, "…well my plans… my plan

is to continue helping Professor Kukui with his research. My goal is to become a top notch expert on all things pokemon!" she stated finally gaining some confidence at the

end. "Were so proud of each and everyone of you! Now you all go have some fun!" said Olivia happily as everyone took off into the party to celebrate! As everyone gathered

into the party they all broke into dance laughing and enjoying themselves. Afterwards Ash wanted to speak to his friends about their plans so he and Pikachu began

searching for them. Suddenly Pikachu cried out, "Pika!" pointing towards Lillie. "Goodjob buddy!" replied Ash before walking towards the new Reasearcher, as he drew

closer to her he realized she was speaking with someone. He was wearing a lab coat but it wasn't Professor Kukui. "Hey Ash!" Lillie called out once she noticed him, causing

her friend to also turn around while sounding off an "Alola Ashy-boy!" "Gary?! When did you get here?! And why are you here?" Ash said surprised. "I'm here touching base

with my Uncle. Gramps seems to think I could learn a lot by being here in Alola and I thought it would be a good experience. Plus I'd get to come make sure you aren't

slacking!" laughed Gary "I'm not slacking! We get better every day right Pikachu?!" "Pika!" shouted Pikachu proudly. "Well then maybe you'd be up for proving it then! What

do you say to a battle Ash?! If that's okay with you Lillie?" said Gary. "Oh don't mind me, I don't mind the two of you battling. As long as no one gets hurt." Smiled Lillie. "In

that case… YOUR ON GARY! I Hope your ready to get wrecked!" As the two lined up in the middle of an open field the party found its way over too them as everyone began

watching on with a significant bit of interest at the soon to be battle. "All right Ash, I don't want to lead a massacre so let's do this the old way. My best against your best."

Declared Gary. "Agreed. But it doesn't change anything, you'll still get massacred! Let's Go Pikachu!" Pikachu leaped onto the field as it discharged a little electricity from its

cheeks in excitement. "Lets go do this Lucario!" Gary yelled as he tossed out his pokeball releasing a very energetic Lucario. "I didn't know you had a Lucario Gary?!" Ash

said in amazement. "Well what did you think I was doing in Sinnoh Ash?!" Gary replied with his usual smirk. "All right Pikachu lets get this started with a quick attack!"

"Lucario, Meet Pikachu in the middle with close combat!" Pikachu was zooming across the field making a beeline straight for Lucario. As the two collided Pikachu directed a

high impact spear directly into the abdomen of Lucario; however, this did not stop the powerful pokemon from finishing what it started as it began to drill Pikachu with solid

hits. As the last hit landed Pikachu was sent flying back towards Ash, as Gary called out "Calm Mind, Lucario!" "Pikachu are you okay?!" Pikachu called out in worry. "Pika

Pi!" all right buddy we won't fall for that one again! Use electroball!" As the powerful ball of electricity began forming Gary quickly called out, "Block it with an aura sphere!"

the two attacks met in the middle of the field erupting into a field of smoke. "All right Lucario calm mind once again!" As the adamant Lucario finished focusing he opened his

eyes just in time to see Pikachu fly out of the smoke knocking Lucario off of his feet with a high velocity quick attack! "All right buddy! Follow it up with an iron tail now!"

Before Lucario could react it was on its back being crushed by the powerful attack. "Lucario! Can you go on?!" Gary called worriedly to his friend. Lucario responded with a

nod as it got back to its feet, "all right Lucario lets give them a taste of our new combo! Hit them with a full power Aura sphere!" "Pikachu, counter with a Thunderbolt!" The

two attacks once again met with a loud boom creating more smoke as Lucario Exploded out on top of Pikachu unleashing a close combat at max power before quickly

vanishing back into the smoke. "Pikachu!" Ash called to his now face down friend. Before noticing Pikachu ease its way back to its feet slowly. He could faintly here another,

"Calm Mind" coming from the other side. "All right Pikachu, were not gonna be able to take any more surprises like that buddy, we gotta finish this now. Use Electroball and

follow it up with a quick attack!" "Pika, Pika!" As the ball of energy finished forming and was being shot through the air the smoke cleared up enough for Lucario to see he

wouldn't be getting out of the way of this. "Brace yourself Lucario!" as the initial attack made contact Lucario held it as it drove him back, he manage to keep his footing as

the attack exploded, or at least until Pikachu's quick attack caught him sending him once again to the ground. "all right Pikachu lets end this now with a thunderbolt!"

"Lucario kip up to your feet and dodge it." As Lucario got to its feet to evade the attack the bolt of electricity made slight contact with his arm causing significant damage.

"Lucario! We can't take any more of those we need to finish this lets use our back up plan!" "Lu!" the pokemon nodded readying itself. "close combat!" "Pikachu meet it with

an extra strength quick attack!" as the two pokemon shot after each other, "NOW LUCARIO!" Lucario took to the air soaring shooting down in a hurry slamming his fist to

the ground a few feet in front of Pikachu causing a massive earthquake causing Pikachu to slip mid run falling hard into the attack before being rendered unconscious.


	3. An Alolan Vacation!

I'm gonna try to post as many chapters as i can early to get a decent back story going for you guys. In the future I will probably start posting about once a week, workload

permitting. As long as I have some free time right now I'll be writing them as fast as I can.

I do not own pokemon.

Chapter 3

It's early morning in the Hoenn region, people are just beginning to get out and about. But one specific blonde has been up for some time, shes now stationed in front of a

PC in the Pokemon Center making a very important call. "Hey Mom!" cried out Serena "Serena! Hello! I cant believe it! I saw it on television sweety, I wish I'd been there in

person!" came the immediate reply of her ecstatic mother. "It's okay mom! I still just can't believe I won tho.. There were so many wonderful contestants at the Grand

Festival. But I did it mom!" Serena gleamed with pride over the accomplishments of herself and her pokemon. "Well Serena, have you decided what you are gonna do now?

Will you return to Kalos and make another run for Kalos Queen?" her mom asked with a hopeful look on her face. "well…. I haven't really decided yet mom… I still want to be

Kalos Queen, but when I come back I want to be sure that I'm ready.." Serena said quietly, this was a question shed been asking herself for a while now. "Well whatever

path you choose you know you'll have my support right? You can always come home and Rhyhorn Race." Her mother said teasingly. "Well for now I'll be going to the Alola

region, I ki-" "The Alola region?! You're taking me right?! I'm just kidding darling, but I do have an idea of why you'd be going there." Teased her mother, causing Serena to

turn bright red before quickly crying out, " NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT… WELL MAYBE IT IS… but it's just.. I kinda won a vacation there when I won the festival. It'd be a shame

to let them go to waste.." When she finally finished she thought she was going to die of embarrassment. It would be one thing if she weren't in public. Then she heard her

mothers response, "It'd be a real shame to see you miss out on having a shot with your cute little friend, Ash." And it was at that moment that Serena decided she needed to

get out of there. She quickly screamed, "Gotta go, Love you!" before disconnecting the call. Serena sighed with relief before picking up her bags and heading towards the

docs. Serena was strolling through Slateport city. She was in the middle of the market place when she ran into Lisia and Ali shopping. "Hey Serena! Congratulations on your

victory! Teehee.. I cant believe how far we both got, this has been a truly amazing year!" Beamed Lisia "Tari!" Ali added. "I know! I'm so thankful to have gotten to make

such a wonderful friend like you two! I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't helped me before my first contest! You really helped me so much Lisia!" Replied Serena

happily. "Well you're all packed up and ready to go off on that vacation aren't you?! I hope you enjoy it Serena. You truly earned it! Do you think you'll come back to Hoenn

next contest season?" asked a curious Lisia. "Probably not. I haven't really decided what I'm gonna do yet. But for right now I'm just going to enjoy spending time with

As.." Serena's eyes grew three sizes as she realized what she was saying. As here face began heating up, Lisia took the opertunity to tease her new friend, "OoOoOo I didn't

know you had a boyfriend Serena! Teehee" replied Lisia with a wink towards her friend "Well you two have fun I need to be getting this stuff home! Call me when you get

there please!" and with that Lisia and Ali were gone. Serena let out another sigh calming herself down, she was now walking on the beach. She could see the Cruise ship

that would be carrying her to Alola. It was a very fine ship. She could only imagine how much the ticket shed won actually cost. "Serena? Leaving so soon" called a voice

from one of the Beach Loungers. "Oh hey May! Yes ma'am the vacation starts today!" Serena said happily. "Well I hope you enjoy it girl, you did great! I still cant believe you

and Sylveon managed to best me and Glaceon. Lets have a rematch soon! Oh, and tell Ash I said hello." May replied with a knowing smirk as she returned to her lounger to

soak some more rays. "I-I will. Goodbye May, Take care!" Serena said with a nervous smile. And with that Serena boarded the ship, now it's time for some rest and

relaxation.

It has been a couple of days since the start of Serena's vacation and her and her pokemon new and old have been loving it. Today the ship would be making its only stop,

and that stop would be in Kalos. As the ship entered the port Serena decided she would be watching the boarding vacationers to see if she recognized any of them. Most

were couples and families, but suddenly Serena saw a very familiar head of brown hair. Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed the pink shirt with the black bow

adorned on the front. "SHAUNA!" Serena screamed down at the port to her friend. Shauna came to halt looking for the person who called her name and that's when she

noticed her, "SERENA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! DON'T MOVE I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" and with that Shauna took off full sprint. Serena gave a laugh at her friend

before noticing a person hurrying to catch up to her. Who's that? She wondered.

"SERENA! Hey! Or.. Alola!" Shauna as they both began to laugh. "Alola Shauna, how have you been?!" Serena said joyfully hugging her best friend. It was at this time the

stranger she saw earlier began to walk towards them. "I'm great Serena better then great! Ive got so much to tell you! But first I want to introduce you to my boyfriend,

Kalani!" Serenas looked on in shock as Shauna said the word boyfriend.


	4. Planning an Adventure!

Hey guys, I just wanted to elaborate on the timeline. Okay so I'm thinking with Ash having to be 11 to take the Island Challenge according to the games. Now Ash already started the challenge so in my head he was 11 at the start of the school arc. I'm going to assume that the school lasts like a normal school and say that by graduation he is, or is nearing, 12. That gave Serena roughly 1-2 years of training and growing in Hoenn. Now as far as the timeline goes the events happening with Serena and Ash respectively are slightly offset. Serena's action are occurring a few days before the events of Ash's. The timelines will catch up to each other when the cruise ship reaches Alola.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Chapter 4

In Alola: "I can't believe it… we lost.." Ash mumbled to pikachu. Pikachu had recovered fairly quickly from the battle. "pika pi…" replied his buddy. "Oh well you cant win

them all right?!" Ash said quickly to brighten the moment. "That was a great battle Ash, I truly thought you had me with that thunderbolt. If it would have made a little

bit more contact the match would have been over." Gary praised his long time rival. "To be honest Ash, me and Lucario have been training nonstop for that battle. Ever

since we saw how far you went in the Kalos League tournament. I wanted to prove to myself that I hadn't fallen too far behind you." Gary admitted as he rubbed the

back of his head awkwardly, having admitted the truth to his childhood friend. Ash looked at Gary with a new set of emotions having heard the explanation. He smiled as

he replied, "Gary, you know I was always jealous of you, you were just such a naturally talented trainer, to be completely honest with you that second place finish in

Kalos is probably my second biggest victory. To me my greatest accomplishment will always be our battle in the Johto League, that was the day I could finally say that I'd

proved myself to you." With that the friends both smiled and gave each other a solid fist bump before heading home for the night.

The next morning as Ash came down for breakfast Kukui smiled, "Ready for the big day Ash?" the professor replied. "You bet! Me and Pikachu are ready to give it

everything we've got on our new journey! Isn't that right Pikachu?!" Ash said excitedly. "Pika!" came the sound of his partner. "That's the spirit! So Ash, I've got

somethings to tell you about our plan. As you know Alola doesn't have Gym leaders. As you challenge our trial captains I'd like you to take notes on how they match up

against the gym leaders you've faced. I'd also like you to be on the look out for any trainers you think might make a good gym leader. Can you do that for me?" Kukui

said very seriously. "Of course, you can count on m-" "Pika.." "I mean you can count on us." Ash said as they began to laugh.

At the school Ash and his class mates were seated in the class room. "So you guys are gonna try to be trial captains?" asked Ash directing his question towards Kiawe,

Mao, and Lana. "Yup! Weve already met with the kahunas last night. We'll all be working with Kahuna Olivia on Akala Island!" Mao chimed in With her usual joyful

attitude. "That's so cool!" Ash said throwing a fist in the air with excitement! "What about you Sophocles?" Lana asked the Young genius. "Well like I said my cousin got

me a job at the Hokulani Observatory." Sophocles said nonchalantly. "That sounds perfect for you!" Ash replied happily as the rest of the class agreed. It was at this time

Principal Oak and Gary entered the room. "Well todays the day, it seems like just yesterday you silly caterpie showed up at our school and not I get to release a group of

butterfree out into the world!" beamed principal Oak. "I wanted to congratulate you all one last time, I have your diplomas here with my nephew he will hand them out

as you all leave. Kahuna Olivia is at the gate to big up our new trial captains. With that you are all dismissed!" finished the Principal as the class began to pour out ready

to get started with their new journeys. As Ash said goodbye to his friends all loading up in their cars heading on to their new tasks he decided to head to the Professors

"Lab." As he and Pikachu began walking down the road they noticed Gary and Lillie up ahead walking together, "Let's catch up to them Pikachu!" Ash took off in a hurry

to catch up to his friends. "GARY! LILLIE! WAIT UPPPPPP." He called out as he neared them. "Alola guys! What are you two doing?" Ash asked once he caught up to

them. "Well I told Gary I'd let him do some observations on Shiron. So we decided to go get some malasada while he looks over Shiron." Lillie explained. "Oh, well that's

cool!" Ash said looking at the two before noticing that Gary seemed a little embarrassed, I wonder why he is all red like that.. researching pokemon is his job.. "I was

heading to Professor Kukui's lab for a little while. Maybe we could all go to docks later and spend some time on the beach?" Ash asked his friends not wanting to waste

the entire day. "Ya that sounds good Ash." Gary said regaining his composure before smiling at his friend. "We'll meet you at the lab in an hour, but this is our stop so,

smell you later!" Gary finished as the group parted ways again.

An hour later there was a knock at the door letting Ash know his friends were here. Kukui quickly invited them in. "Alola Lillie, Alola Gary! Here to see Ash?" the

professor replied. " Yes sir, we are going to go spend some time on the beach." Lillie replied happily. "Well Ash is still eating so you guys are welcome to come in until he's

done." The Professor said, ushering them in. "So Gary, I'm told you are finishing your last step in becoming a full fledged Pokemon Researcher! Would it be alright if I ask

what your going to be using as your research topic?" Kukui said happily. "Well I was kind of in a slump trying to think about it but when Gramps told me about how

some Kanto Pokemon are changing here I knew that this would be a perfect research topic." Gary replied honored the professor had taken an interest in him. "That's a

truly wonderful idea! One that there isn't much data on either. How do you plan on doing your research?" Kukui asked with interest. "Well I'm probably just gonna go on

an adventure like I used to back when I was a trainer. I think the best way to do research is to study the pokemon in the field where they can be themselves." Gary said

happily. "Oh really? Well I'd like to ask you something. You see with my research and some other obligations I don't get to do as much field work as id like. Lillie is still

new to being a researcher and I was wondering if you might be willing to show her the ropes, I think it'd be a great experience for her to travel with someone

knowledgeable like yourself." The professor asked. "I mean she's welcome to tag along if she wants to. What do you think Lillie?" Gary asked the young blonde. "Ummm,

that could be fun. If well be exploring the island we could tag along with Ash since hell be taking on the island challenge." The girl replied honestly. "THAT WOULD BE

AWESOME!" Ash said finally making his entrance. "Then its settled! You three will start tomorrow!" Kukui said proudly. Now the group was enjoying a fun day on the

beach, as a large cruise ship pulled into the docks.


	5. Detective Serena is on the Case!

So I have a question for anybody who plans to stick with this story. Personally I know that battles are a big part of Pokemon, but I am more about the story and plot then the battles and nothing makes me madder then when i notice a new chapter in a story I'm following and as I read it I realize the entire chapter is one battle. So my question is, Do you guys like that? Because, if so I'll put more time into writing battle scenes. However, if you are like me I'll write them out fairly short and sweet. please let me know!

I do not own pokemon.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile on a ship off the coast of Kalos. Kalani had a slight seatdrop at his girlfriends introduction, "Alola, it's wonderful to meet one of Shauna's friends." He said with

a smile. Serena decided to do a once over on this "Kalani" who was dating her best friend. He had a tan complexion with bright blue eyes, he has long dirty blonde hair

that drops down to right below his shoulder is a wild fashion. He's currently wearing a pair of ripped jeans that Serena assumes were picked out by Shauna. He also has

on a tan pair of casual loafers with a black striped button down shirt. He was certainly attractive enough for Shauna but looks aren't everything. Serena decided she

would need to do some investigating to ensure this guy was good enough to date her bestfriend. "Hi Kalani, I'm Serena, it's a pleasure to meet you." Serena said before

returning her attention to Shauna. "So, Shauna we have so much catching up to do! You two go drop your stuff off and I'll find us a table to sit at here on deck!" and

just like that they were gone. Serena did as she said she would and found them a table. As she sat there waiting for her friends she couldn't help but get lost in her

thoughts, "I can't believe Shauna has a boyfriend. I wonder how she did it.. maybe she could give me some tips to help with Ash.." with that thought Serena began

thinking about a certain trainer and his Pikachu and couldn't keep from getting flustered. She popped back to reality as she heard someone sit down in the chair next to

her. "Serena, I can't believe we both ended up on this ship! It has to be fate." Shauna said joyfully to her friend. "I know right?! How did you end getting a cruise? And

where's Kalani?" Serena responded to the brunette. "He's unpacking all of our stuff. He told me to come have fun. He's so stinkin sweet Serena! But anyways I have so

much to tell you. So, while you were off in Hoenn I made another run for Kalos queen! I got a few new pokemon too! Kalani and his pokemon taught me some really

cool dances and stuff that we were able to use as well! We made it all the way to the master class and managed to tie Aria in the finals! A Tie! Can you believe it!"

Shauna said filled with excitement. "You tied Aria?! How does that work?! What did they do?!" Serena started questioning being filled with joy for her friend. "Well they

said this is the first time there has ever been a tie, they weren't sure what to do. So, they named us both Kalos Queens and that next year there would be two Master

class competitions. The first will be a week before the last performance and it will be specifically between me and Aria to decide who will be competing at the second

performance. Either way I'm so excited! I learned so much from watching your performances from last year and keeping up with some of your performances in Hoenn

too! I used everything I learned from you to get to Aria!" Shauna admitted happily. "Well you better win… You better beat Aria, Shauna. When I come back to Kalos I

still plan on being Kalos Queen and I want it to be you vs me in the finals Shauna!" Serena said seriously to her best friend.

Shauna looked slightly shocked before smiling and nodding to her friend. A waitress came by there table and asked if she could get them

anything to drink. They both ordered a Pinap Juice and enjoyed telling each other stories about their journeys. Shauna decided she was going to go back to check on

Kalani and Serena decided she should head in as well but she was going to stay out a little bit longer. As she sat contemplating everything Shauna had told her she

noticed Kalani walking up to her. "Oh hi." Serena said politely to her new "friend?" "Alola" he said laughing. "So, Shauna's told me a lot about you. I'm glad Arceus

brought you two back together again." He said smiling. "Will this be your first time visiting Alola?" he asked next. "Yes, I've always wanted to go. The opportunity just

never presented itself. Have you been?" Serena asked politely. Kalani laughed, "I was born there, it's where I grew up. My family moved there from the Hoenn region a

couple years before I was born." "Really? How did you end up in Kalos then? If you don't mind me asking." Serena responded curiously. "Well you see, in Alola we don't

have a pokemon league, we don't have gyms; however, we do have an island challenge. When I turned 10 my father gave me my first pokemon. Once, I turned 11 me

and my mudkip took on the island challenge. We traveled and made lots of friends, but once we finished all of the trials we didn't want it to end. So, we decided to travel

to Kalos to see how we could compete with the rest of the Regions trainers. When I got there, I just so happened to run into Shauna at a Café in Lumiose City. She was

the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. So I went to the counter and paid for her meal and order for myself and took a seat. When she realized what had happened she wanted

to thank me. I told her she could thank me by going to dinner with me. And everything took off from there." He said with a smile. "When Performing season ended and

I finished up at the Battle Chateau we both had a significant amount of award money and we decided to take a cruise to Alola and I could show her my home." As he

finished Serena could see that he truly did care for her friend. "So, you really do like Shauna don't you?" She asked to confirm her suspicions. "Like is an

understatement." And with that he began to walk off towards the rooms. Serena decided it would probably be a good idea. They would be reaching Alola in the morning

and she would need to be rested. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but smile as she thought about the boy she had come so far to see again. Serena woke up

the next morning and began to pack up her things. As she finally got the last of things packed and ready she began her walk to the deck. As she walked into the sun she

could see the docks as they approached. She moved to the railing to get a closer look and that's when she noticed a certain boy standing on the beach with a Pikachu on

his shoulder looking right at her with a look of pure shock on his face.


	6. An Inevitable Reunion!

Still don't own pokemon. Was completely stoked to see the new episode of sun and moon Saturday night though! Ready to see this school arc end and a possible return of Serena. (: Also, I think i have enough posted now. so from now on I will be posting once a week on Friday mornings. Please enjoy!

Chapter 6

"S-S-Serena?" Ash mumbled in utter shock moments before having a ball driven into the side of his head throwing him to

the ground. As Ash fell Pikachu leaped from his shoulders taking off towards the docks. "Ash! Are you okay?! You zoned out

mid pass.." Gary asked as he helped his friend back to his feet. "I'm sorry I just thought I saw Serena." Ash said as he

scratched the back of his head. "Who's Serena?" Lillie asked curiously. "Well Shes a-" Ash got out before being cut off by

Gary, "There's no way Ashy has Girly friend." Gary said jokingly. "Hey where's Pikachu?"

Mean while on the ship: "Serena! Serenaaaa!" Shauna said trying to get her friends attention. "O-oh hey Shauna." Serena

replied coming back to reality. "Geez Serena your as red as a tamato berry. I haven't seen you like this since you were with

As-" and then Shauna saw what Serena had been looking at. Her eyes grew round as she ran closer to the rail to get a

better look. "OMG! It's Ash! Who knew the reunion would be on day one." Shauna cried out with joy for her friend. "Come

on!" She screamed grabbing Serena's hand and dragging her off the boat. Kalani looked on with an amused and curious

expression on his face, or at least until he noticed both girls left their luggage. He sighed before attempting to pick up both

of their unrealistically heavy Luggage bags, "What do they have in these things?!" He complained to himself as he began attempting to drag them off the boat. Shauna had

finally managed to drag Serena to the docks! "COME ON SERENA" She cried out joyfully as her friend turned redder and redder from embarrassment. "PIKAAAA!" she heard

before both girls were knocked off their feet by a flash of yellow spearing Serena to the ground. As they lied there Serena couldn't help but laugh as Pikachu began nuzzling up

to her cheek. "I missed you to Pikachu!" She said cheerfully.

Back on the beach: "Hey there's Pikachu!" Lillie said pointing. Ash and Gary quickly turned in the direction before noticing the two girls walking their way. Pikachu was perched

on Serena's shoulder pointing the way towards his trainer! "There she is.." Ash said quietly, more to himself then anything. "What wrong Ash? You seem worried.. Did

you two not leave on good terms or something?" Lillie asked in worry for her friend. "No.. She kissed me.." He replied as Lillie's eyes lit up and Gary's were immediately filled with

shock. "HEY SERENA! HEY SHAUNA!" Ash cried out as he took off full speed towards them. "Same old Ash." Gary said shrugging his shoulder with a small smirk before looking

toward Lillie give off a little giggle as she watched from her towel. He offered her a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. As she got to her feet they began to walk

towards Ash and his friends. Ash ran straight to Serena and engulfed her in a huge hug taking the poor girl by surprise before returning the hug. It was during this hug that

Serena nearly lost it she could feel the tears forming up, this was the moment it really hit her how much she missed this crazy boy. She knew she would have to compose

herself though, they were together again after all! As they broke apart Ash gave a quick hug to Shauna before asking them what they were doing here. "Well after I won

Hoenn's Grand Festival I was awarded a free trip here!" Serena replied happily."Wait a minute.. I remember you! You're that girl Ash was always with at that Pokemon Camp

back when we were kids! Wow what are the odds!" It was at that moment the rotom dex decided to make his official debut. As he flew from Ash's backpack he hovered above

the group "ztttt the answer is less then 1%!" Rotom cried as he began taking pictures of the new arrivals! Everyone sweatdropped as Ash began explaining the rotom dex

to his other friends. "What about you Shauna?" Ash asked next "Well Kalani and I decided to come visit his family." Shauna added with a smile. "Who's Kalani?" Ash asked

confused. "Kalani's back?" Lillie asked surprise etched in her face. "You know him?" Ash asked looking back at the young

researcher. "Yes, he attended our school last year!" Lillie replied. "Ohhh, well how do you know him Shauna?" Ask asked turning his attention back to the brunette. "Well you

see-" she started to say before being interrupted. "I'm her boyfriend." Came the voice of Kalani just now making his appearance. He was out of breath from dragging the girls

luggage but he'd manage to get them this far. As he stubbled up to the group he released the girls bags and collapsed onto the sun to catch his breath. "OH OUR BAGS!"

Shauna said in shock, finally realizing what he'd been dragging. Before the group all began to laugh.

"So Kalani, they tell me you used to go to the pokemon school! That means you must be a pretty great trainer!" Ash exclaimed looking at the boy gotten back to his feet.

Kalani laughed, " I guess you could say that." "Well we should have a battle!" Ash announced as his eyes filled with confidence. Kalani closed his eyes and smiled, "Well I'd love

to have a battle with you Ash, but I'm afraid my pokemon are all on Pelago so I don't have any to battle you with, plus I have all these bags that aren't going to carry

themselves." He said scratching the back of his head as he pointed to the mountain of luggage bags hed been dragging from the boat. "But I'll tell you what, why don't you all

come with me to visit my family? Then we can have a battle Ash." Kalani said with a smile. "Okay!" they all replied, and with that they all gathered up their stuff to leave. "Hey

guys, I have to run to the pokemon center before we go to make a call!" Serena said as she remembered a promise to her friend. "I'll take you to the pokemon center." Ash

offered with a smile. This brought a huge smile to Shauna's face as she quickly pushed the girl towards her crush. "Go on Serena! Take your time!" She said with a wink to her

friend. And at that Serena couldn't help the light blush that grazed her cheeks as she quickly thanked Ash before beginning there walk to the pokemon center. As they were

disappearing off into the distance, Kalani was sure he'd never seen Shauna so ecstatic as she was right now.

"So Ash, what have you been up to lately?" Serena said after a few minutes of walking in silence. "It's been soooo awesome Serena!" Ash said instantly filled with excitement. "I

graduated from the pokemon school the other day and I'm planning to start off on my Journey tomorrow!" Then his eyes lit up, "You should come with us Serena!" Serena was

instantly filled with excitement at the idea of traveling with the boy she was sure she loved but was also doubtful.. She'd only planned to spend a few days in Alola before

returning to her training with Palermo. The more she thought about it the more she remembered her last words to the boy, _"You're my goal."_ That's what she'd said. She'd

struggled their whole journey through Kalos to find her place in the world. She always says that her goal is to be Kalos Queen.. but as her journey was ending she'd finally

found that Kalos Queen was second in her eyes. Her dream.. no, her goal was Ash Ketchum. Realizing this she knew what she had to do. "Hey Ash, I actually have two calls to

make if that's okay." She said as they entered the pokemon center. "Sure, no problem Serena. Would you like something to drink?" Ash said earnestly. "That would be

wonderful Ash." She replied smiling as she dialed the first number. Two rings later a large picture of Lisia filled the screen. "SERENA!" The girl screamed! "You made it! How is

it?! Is It beautiful?!" Her friend said with curious excitement. "Hey Lisia." She said with a smile, "It's breathtaking! It's soooo pretty here, and the weather is perfect!" "Im so

happy for you so where's your boyfriend Ashhhhh?" Lisia said with a wink that caused Serena to turn fifty shades of red when she realized Ash had returned with their Pinap

juice just in time to hear that. "Boyfriend?" Ash asked confused as he entered into the picture. Lisia looked utterly embarrassed, she had no idea Serena had already found the

boy. She knew she had to change the subject. "It was just a joke! But hi Ash! My names Lisia! This Ali!" She said hoping the pokemon would draw his attention away from the

prior statement. "Taria!" Ali cried happily. It worked, "Hey an altaria! That's so cool!" Ash said with excitement! Serena heart skipped a beat as she was relieved from the

embarrassment. "Well Lisia, I just wanted to let you know I made it! I'll message you soon! Bye!" Serena promised. "Teehee you better! It was nice to meet you Ash! Don't

have too much fun you too." She said with one last week before disconnecting. Luckily this time Serena was able to hide her blushing face in her Juice. Now it was time for the

important call… She hoped this would go well as she dialed the number. As the picture pulled up she knew she had to get it over with.. "Hey Palermo."


	7. Serena's Question!

So I'm just wondering what everybody think about the story so far. This is my first time writting and If you have any tips or complaints I'm open ears. So please feel free to leave a review! I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 7

"Hello Serena, I see you've made it safely to Alola." Palermo acknowledged as she look at her pupil. "Yes Ma'am! It's so pretty here!" Serena said honestly. "Yes it is. Enjoy

your vacation Serena, you did well in Hoenn you've eaned it. Be ready to resume our training though." Palermo told the young honey blonde. "Well you see Palermo… the

thing is… I was calling to talk to you about some things." Serena said nervously. Palermo's eyes narrowed at that, "Well go on, I'm listening." "Well.. on the ship ride here I

ran into Shauna.. Why didn't you tell me she tied Aria?" Serena asked with hint of aggravation in her tone. "Because you aren't competing for the title of Kalos Queen at the

moment. I needed you to focus on your training. You also were prepping for the Hoenn Grand Festival, I didn't want you regretting your decisions before such an important

contest." Palermo said honestly. "All the same, I should have been told so I could support my friend, but that's not what I really need to talk to you about. You see I've

decided I'm going to be staying in Alola to train and travel for a little while. I wanted to let you know." Serena said with more confidence then she thought she could muster.

"Oh Serena… How do you ever plan to be Kalos Queen if you don't start getting serious? You need to decide what it is you want, this is not a goal you can accomplish by half

doing it. I hope this isn't because of that boy again" Palermo said seriously. "Well you see its ju-" was all Serena could say before Ash had enough, "Hey! Serena is an

amazing performer already, She won the Hoenn Grand Festival didn't she? Obviously she can handle herself, if it helps I'll promise to help her practice and make sure she's

staying committed! There are so many amazing pokemon here in Alola! I know Serena can find some wonderful performers to help her fulfill her dream! Just give her a

chance!" Ash exclaimed doing his best to defend his friend. "Hmmmm.." She muttered at she looked at the boy. She realized then that maybe Serena wasn't chasing a fairy

tale after all. If this boy felt the same Palermo couldn't get in the way. "You've convinced me.. Serena has my blessing to stay in Alola. But I expect you to call me regularly

with updates on your training, and as Ash stated earlier I expect a full team of wonderful Alolan performers. As for you Ash, I'm holding you to your promise. You will help

Serena to reach her full potential." Palermo said expressionless. "Yes ma'am! Serena will be a queen for sure!" Ash said filled with his usual enthusiasm. Palermo let out a

hint of a smile before biding them farewell. "…Thank you Ash." Serena said before wrapping the boy in a bear hug. She had a few stray tears falling down her cheek. "Of

course Serena. I'll always defend you! But Serena.. why are you crying?" he asked honestly as he placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her back so he can look her in

the eyes. Serena smiled, "Oh Ash! These are tears of joy. I get to travel with you again! I've been on my own for a while now and I forgot what it's like to have someone

stand up for you.. You just.. really made me happy." Serena said with a grin from ear to ear. And for just a moment they sat and stared into each others eyes before they

were interrupted by a seriously upset Pikachu whom had just accidentally licked his ice cream to hard and knocked it out of the cone and onto the floor. "it's okay Pikachu! I

have a surprise for you!" Serena said with a smile. "pika?!" The yellow ball of joy replied, "What kind of surprise Serena?" Ash asked as his own curiosities peaked. "Well you

see Ash I made a few new friends back in Hoenn! But I only brought one of them here with me. Come on out!" Serena said as she tossed a pokeball from her belt. As it

opened Ash and Pikachu both looked on in shock as a female Pikachu revealed herself. She had a bright pink bow tied around her right ear. "A pikach?!" Ash said instantly

filled with excitement. "Ya! I started really missing you and Pikachu on my journey. Right around that time I ran into this one." Serena said smiling. Ash's Pikachu ran to his

new friend "Pika pi!" Pikachu said introducing itself. Serena's Pikachu looked a combination of nervous and excited. She started to reply, "P-Pikachu." She said softly

turningher tail to meet his. Serena and Ash smiled looking at the scene. "We better hurry and get back to the group!" Ash said in realization. "Oh! You're right Ash!"

Serena exclaimed as they both hurried out the door with their own respective Pikachu perched on their shoulders.

"It's about time you to got back." Gary said slightly irritated at having to wait so long. "Ya! I thought you two might have gotten lost in a room or something." Shauna said

jokingly, causing Serena to turn a slight pink while the entire concept flew over Ash's head. "Oh my gosh look! How Cute!" Shauna screamed pointing at the two

Pikachu. everyone turned to look and noticed the nervous female pikchu on Serena's shoulder reaching her tail out to try to grab Ash's pikachu. Everyone got a kick out

of that, "I guess pokemon really are like their trainers." Shauna once again hinted Serena blushed. "Okay Pikachu(F) you need to get back in your pokeball for now. Don't

worry you'll be able to come back out and see everybody again later.' Serena said returning he pokemon."Alright, alright. Stop teasing them guys, lets head out now, I'm

getting hungry." Kalani said with a laugh. At that moment every ones stomachs began to growl and they all laughed before making way to their destination.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kalani called out as his mother appeared in the door. "Kal! You're home! She cried joyfully engulfing the boy in a hug. "Hey mom.. can you let

go so I can introduce you to my friends?" He went onto introduce his friends one by one before pushing Shauna up front to his mother and introducing her as his

girlfriend. "Oh my gosh, you are so pretty!" She squealed while looking at Shauna. "Ya, she is. Were going to find Dad!" Kalani said quickly grabbing Shauna's hand and

taking off out the back door. "That boy.. If he would set his priorities he would be the best trainer ever..." She mumbled" "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "Ya is

Kalani really that good of a trainer." Ash added, with a resounding response from Pikachu. "When Kalani graduated the pokemon School he was 11. He immediately took

off to take the Island Challenge, I was worried so I sent my husband's brother with him. Kalani's uncle is strong and wise, I knew he could take care of my son. Sure

enough, Kalani beat the Island Challenge in record time.. It was amazing to see how much he'd changed though. That brash and headstrong little kid was all of a sudden

the spitting image of his Uncle, personality wise at least. Then he told me he was going to be taking the Hoenn League on and I was so happy, He would be going to my

home and seeing my world. However, he insisted that his Uncle be the one to tag along and so I agreed… But it was while he was there that everything got… Difficult…

You see Kalani collected all eight gym badges, then his Uncle asked him what his purpose in doing all of this was. My son said that he wanted to prove Alolan battlers

were the best and that no other Region could compete. This led to a disagreement between the two.. Kalani told his Uncle to leave the Hoenn region. It broke their

relationship apart. Kalani managed to win the Hoenn League that year by himself. He challenged the elite four and defeated them one by one. Then he got to the

Champion. We watched online as Steven tore his team apart.. I don't know what happened after that.. but Kalani didn't come home after his loss. He didn't tell us

where he was going or anything.. He just told us he was going to find himself and that he would come home when he did…" She said as a tear began to form..

"Anyways why don't I make you kids some tea and malasadas." She said disappearing into the kitchen. Suddenly Kalani reemerged and Kalani was there with a peculiar

looking ape pokemon with a.. is that a coconut on its head.. ? "Come on out everyone and meet my Dad! Oh and Ash, it's time for our battle!" Kalani said with a look of

confidence.

* * *

Okay guy's so I'm trying to figure out what i want to do to differentiate between the two Pikachu. I can either A- keep specifying which one I'm talking about. B- Start typing Pikachu(M) or Pikachu(F) when they are together. Or C- find a nickname for Serenas. Any help would be appreciated! Feel free to comment potential nicknames for a female pikachu if you support that option.


	8. The Battle Begins!

I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 8

"Alright Ash, this will be a one on one battle. Me and Passimian vs you and a pokemon of your choice!" Kalani called out from across the make shift battle field. "Sounds

Good! Okay Rowlet, I choose you! Lets start off with leafage!" Ash cried out, eager to begin the battle. "Okay Passimian dive through those leaves with an iron head!" Kalani

replied immediately. "Quick Rowlet, fly high out of Passimians reach!" Rowlet just managed to dodge the attack. "Hmmm, if that's how you want to play… Passimian, use the

trees to jump to Rowlet and hit it with a close combat!" With immense speed, Passimian shot up the tree and glided straight to Rowlet before releasing the attack. After the

final punch Rowlet was sent flying towards the ground, "No! Rowlet!" Ash cried out trying to see through the smoke only to be blinded by a bright light which developed

Rowlet. As the light dissipated Rowlet was replace by a new pokemon. Ash caught Rotom talking to their friends on the side lines and heard him refer to the new form as

Dartrix. "Awesome Dartrix! Now I know we can win! Use peck!" Ash cried out with joy. "Passimian, predict the attack pattern and hit it with a rockslide." "Dartrix pull up and

use razor leaf!" Ash countered. The move hit home, throwing Passimian to the ground. "That was a good trick Ash! It'll take more than that though! Passimian use the trees

once again but this time let's use an Iron head!" Kalani said with excitement. As the attack launched and made contact as called up to Dartrix "Recover Dartrix and use

bravebird to finish this before Passimian hits the ground." As Ash called out his strategy he noticed Kalani smile. "You got me Ash, but I have one last ditch effort. CATCH IT

PASSIMIAN, USE SEISMAC TOSS!" as brave bird hit harder than expected Passimian took a significant amount of damage but still managed to grab Dartrix and unleash his

own attack. As the dust cleared both pokemon were breathing heavily. "Okay Dartrix, lets finish this with a Z-Move!" As Ash set up the move Kalani just smiled at his

pokemon, "Well buddy, we did our best" Kalani said with a smile as he watched the match end with one last move. As he returned Passimian to his pokeball. He looked to

Ash and congratulated him. "That was a good battle Ash! Next time we battle I'll make sure to have my best team with me!" Kalani said smiling. "Ya, We'll battle again real

soon!" Ash said joyfully as Kalani handed the pokeball over to his father before he introduced them all to his dad. Then they returned inside for tea and snacks. "So Ash,

what are your plans now?" Kalani asked once everyone had finished there snacks. "Well Me and Serena are gonna go on an adventure with Gary and Lillie. I plan on winning

the island challenge!" Ash said excitedly. "Ya, I'm finishing up some research for a paper I have to write and I was asked to show Lillie the ropes while I was at it." Gary

answered, as Lillie blushed at being mention. "Serena! You didn't tell me you were gonna be going on an adventure!" Shauna cried out to her friend. "Well it was kind of a

last minute decision." Serena said with a laugh. "What are you two going to do?" She then asked Shauna. "Ummm, I think were gonna hang around here for a while longer!

Then go find some cool pokemon for next years master class!" Shauna finished excitedly. As it started to get late Ash and the gang said their goodbyes to Kalani and Shauna

as they all went home. They had to meet up early the next morning to leave on their journey. Gary was the first person to show up to the meeting place the next morning, "I

guess I should make myself at home, knowing Ash he'll probably be late. Thankfully we chose to meet up here." Gary said as he ordered a Komala Coffee as he waited. As

his drink was ready Gary noticed Serena enter the Café. "Hi Gary." She said as she went to the counter to order herself a drink. "Goodmorning Serena." He replied. After

they both sat down at the table to enjoy their drinks Serena asked, "Isn't it crazy that after all these year you, Ash, and I all went to the same camp and are going on an

adventure now? Isn't that crazy?" She asked with a smile before sipping her coffee. "ya it is. The odds have to be extraordinary, but now as big as you having found him in

Kalos though." Gary said laughing. "You did have a pretty big crush on him back at that camp, I was always having to separate you two." He finished before drinking his

own Coffee. Serena got a serious look in her eyes, "You K-knew? You know, you actually really use to make me mad when you'd always show up at the worst possible time

to take Ash from me.." Serena said finally coming to grips with the Idea that people knew her feelings. "I'm sorry about that. Ash is just such a goofball, and you can't let

him out of your sights for too long" Gary said laughing as he scratched the back of his head. "Alola guys!" Lillie and Ash said as they came through the door to the café.

"Ash, you're on time? I can't believe it." Lillie said jokingly. "Oh, I'm never late when it comes to a journey!" Ash Exclaimed throwing a fist in the air. "Except for your first

one!" Gary said bursting into laughter. Ash turned bright red at that one, "Garyyyy, that one wasn't my fault!" Ash said defensively and with that they all broke out into

laughter. As they prepared to leave, all of their friends had gathered around the exit to the city to say their goodbyes. After everyone said farewell Kukui handed Ash an

envelope with a wink before sending them off on their adventure. "All right guys! Were finally doing this thing! This time though, we're gonna win! Right Pikachu?" "Pika Pi!"


	9. A Wild Trial Captain Appears!

Hey guys, another week down. So, now that the adventure has begun I'm gonna start focusing a little bit more on my writing structure. Also, I'm still on the look for a nickname for a female pickachu so if you have any ideas please leave them in the comments! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 9

"So Ash, were are we headed exactly?" Serena asked with a half smirk. She remembers how much talent the boy currently leading the group has with

directions. "Idk, I've never been this way so I just wanted to see where it would take us." Ash said with a nervous laugh. Gary facepalmed at his words. "I

always wondered why I always had so many more badges then you during our travels… now I know…" he said with a sigh. As Lillie was on with a sweatdrop

expression. "Typical Ash, how about we ask rotom what we should be doing." Serena said with a smile. "That's a good idea Serena! Hey rotom which way

are we supposed to be heading for my next Island challenge?" Ash asked as Rotom appeared out of his backpack. "Zttt well Ash, up ahead is Hau'oli City;

however, for the island challenge you will need to move on to Akala Island. Be sure you hurry, we need to be at the pokemon center by tonight to tune into

Detective Raki's show. Zttt." Rotom said before returning to Ash's pack. "Well guys you heard him, I guess well get to Hau'oli City and try to find the best

way to the next Island." Ash said nonchalantly. That's when they heard an explosion from up ahead and took off into that direction.

Ash was the first person on the scene he immediately recognized two people as members of team Skull, the third was obviously a trainer who was being

attacked. "Hey! Stop right there team Skull!" Ash shouted as he came up on the group quickly releasing Litten onto the field. "Ash! Wait up!" Called Lillie as

the rest of the group came up from the rear. "Only thieves steal people's pokemon. I won stand for it. Ash, wasn't it? I'll ask you to take care of that one.

I'll get rid of this one." The trainer said as he released a Gumshoo. Ash nodded his head in understanding before facing the trainer on the right. "Alright

Litten lets handle this Rattata quickly." "Meoww!" Litten exclaimed in anticipation. From the sidelines Ash could hear Gary and Lillie, "Look Gary that's an

Alolan Rattata, it's a dark type here." Lillie told him as he looked on with interest taking out a small note book to take notes. "Okay Litten, lets end this

quickly! Uses scratch and follow it up with a fire fang." Ash yelled as Litten sprung to action, it was obvious this grunt was simply outclassed. Dodge it

Rattata and use tackle!" Rattata barely managed to evade the scratch leaving with a small cut but as it attempted the tackle attack it got into Litten's range

and was hit with a full force fire fang. "Alright! While its dazed let's finish this with another scratch attack!" and just like that the match was over. The two

members of team skull quickly recalled their pokemon before running of in a hurry.

"Thank you for your assistance Ash, my name is Ilima. I am the a Trial Captain over this island. Ash, you are a very talented trainer. Have you considered

taking the island challenge?" The newly identified Ilima asked. "You bet! Were on our way to the second island right now! I've already beaten the kahuna for

this island." Ash said excitedly. "Really? That's strange so you faced off against my totem pokemon then." Ilima said in thought. "What do you mean by

that?" Gary asked curiously. "Well you see as trial captain I am partially responsible for training the totem pokemon of my designated area." Ilima stated

honestly. "That's so cool!" Ash said eagerly. "It really is an interesting concept." Serena said happily. "Captain Ilima, you should have a battle with Ash. That

way he can learn more about the trial captain's role here in Alola." Lillie added. "That's a great idea Lillie! So, what do you say Ilima?!" Ash challenged

excitedly. "That would be fine with me, but first let's return to my home so I can heal Litten for you." Ilima said confidently.

During their stay at Ilima's home, the gang decided to do a little relaxing. Ash and Gary were currently having an eating competition with some of the snack

foods Ilima and his family provided them with. Lillie and Serena were engaged in some small talk. "Look at the Pikachu Serena!" Lillie said happily fawning

over the two pokemon who were currently seated next to each other in front of the television with their tails intertwined. "That's so adorable!" Serena said

with hearts filling her eyes. Ilima emerged with a small camera and started taking some secret pictures of the Pikachu. Once he was satisfied with the

photographs he spoke up, "Ash, are you ready for our battle?" Ash nearly choked on the food he was stuffing in his mouth. Once he composed himself he

responded, "I'm always ready for a battle!"

"Okay Ash, this will be a double battle with no substitutions. We will both be allowed one team of two. Are you ready?" Ilima asked as he released

Gumshoos and Smeargle. "Sure am! Let's go Litten and Dartrix!" As the two pokemon appeared on the field the battle began. "Gumshoos use leer on Datrix

and Smeargle, combo with an ember!" Ilima called out. "Okay Litten, take that flame thrower head on! Use the heat to charge up a fire fang on Gumshoos!

Datrix, hit Smeargle with a steel wing!" Ash responded quickly by the end of this series attacks the pokemon were finally warmed up and ready to go.

"Alright, let's not give them any room to breath, Litten use scratch on smeargle! Datrix assist with a peck attack!" Ash yelled excitedly. "Alright Smeargle

counter Litten with a water gun! Gumshoos intercept Datrix!" as Datrix soared through the air towards its target it was speared out of the air by Gumshoos.

Without the assistance from Datrix, Litten was left vulnerable and was hit head on by the water gun. Litten endured it just long enough to hit Smeargle with

a critical scratch attack. As the smoke cleared both pokemon were lying unconscious. "Litten and Smeargle are unable to battle! This leaves both parties

with one pokemon remaining!" Gary called out. "Why don't we end this battle Alolan style Ash?" Ilima called out indicating towards his Z-ring. "You're on!"

Ash called out as both parties began going through the motions for a powerful finale. As the energy flowed through both pokemon the real battle began. Both

pokemon bolted for each other at top speed. Upon contact the entire ring was covered in smoke. "Datrix!" Ash screamed. "Gumshoos are you alright?!"

Ilima responded as they waited for the smoke to clear up to see the after math.


	10. Make Way for Akala!

A big thanks to TheShapeH31, for his critique of my writting. I enjoy getting input on my writting, allows me to develop a little since this is my first story. Any way here's the next chapter. I apologize for the late post, but enjoy!

I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 10

As the smoke cleared, it became obvious who the winner was. Gary raised a hand indicating the victor, "Gumshoos is

unable to battle. The winner is Ash!" Serena and Lillie started jumping for joy with the announcement; however, Pikachu

was headed straight for his trainer.

"Pika Pi!" The ecstatic little mouse cried as it jumped into his trainers arms. "We did it Pikachu!" he said happily as he

congratulated and returned his pokemon. "That was a wonderful battle! You really are a gifted trainer!" Ilima exclaimed.

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself. So, what's the best way to get to the next island?" Ash asked curiously. "Well the next

island is Akala, I can take you there if you all would like?" Ilima answered. "Really?! That'd be awesome!" Ash said

ecstatically. "That's very kind of you." Lillie said gratefully. "Okay then, it's settled, will head out tonight after dinner!" Ilima

said smiling.

"Wow! Your Boat is amazing Ilima!" Ash cried joyfully as Pikachu quickly voiced his agreement. "It truly is incredible, is it

yours or your families?" Serena added. "That's nice of you both, but it's nothing special. It is my families boat, but I use it

frequently due to my job as trial captain." Ilima replied with a laugh. "It must be convenient to have a means to travel

around with your trial captain status." Gary stated. "Well everything is in order, are we ready to go?" Ilima turned to look at

the group noticing they were one short. "Hey, where's Lillie?" Serena asked the rest of her friends. "Oh man.. Lillie's kind of

bad with directions.. like worse than me.." Ash replied scratching his head "We better go loo-" was all he could say before

Gary cut him off. "I'll go find her, you guys stay here. I'll be back as soon as I find her." before any one had time to rebut

him, Gary was gone.

"Oh no… This isn't good, this isn't good Shiron. Where did they all go? I looked away for five seconds and now were lost."

Lillie muttered to her snow colored fox. "Vul…" Shiron replied sadly. Suddenly a robot arm shot out and took the small fox,

"SHIRRONNN!" Lillie screamed as she reached for her friend. "Who are you people!" She cried, fighting desperately to reach

her friend. "Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!" "Noble answers are what we're all about!" "The beauty so

radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame." "A single flower of evil in this fleeting world." "Jessie." "The nobly heroic man

of our times." "The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world." "It's James." "It's all for one, and one for all."

"A glittering dark star that always shines bright." "Dig it! while meowth takes flight." "Team Rocket, lets fight!" "that's

right!"

Oh man I wonder where she is, I'm responsible for her.. She better not be hurt or anything.. Gary thought before hearing a

loud shriek. "SHIRRONNN!" That's Lillie, he knew immediately bolting off in that direction pokeball in hand. As Lillie came

into view Gary became immediately aware of the situation. He quickly ran between the poor girl and team rockets

Pokemon. "Stay behind me! I won't let them hurt you! Blastoise let's go!" Gary cried as he summoned his very first friend.

"Gary, you have to save Shiron." Lillie said with worried eyes "Don't worry about a thing Lillie." Gary replied Reaching for his

mega ring. "Oh no you don't! Mimikyu don't let them mega evolve, use shadow ball on the twerp!" Jessie screamed.

"Mareanie, you help too!" James added. As their combined attack formed and shot towards them Gary was forced to back

off of the mega evolution and save Lillie from the attack first. He quickly hoisted Lillie into his arms as he took off to take

cover from the attack. As he ran the attacks followed them as Blastoise defended one attack, the other would come for

them. Gary barely made it behind a wall to keep them save from attack before setting Lillie down. "Stay here. I'm gonna

finish this battle here and now." Gary said. As he started to get up Lillie grabbed his hand to stop him, "please don't get hurt

Gary…" She said sadly.

Gary walked around the side of the wall coming into view with his hand already in position and a stern look in his eyes.

Before team rocket noticed his hand, it was too late. Blastoise transformed and looked to Gary, "Finish this, but make sure

Shiron doesn't get hurt." He stated coldly. "Mimikyu, shadow ball!" "Mareanie use toxic!" the two Rocket members called

out in unison. There hopes were destroyed the instant the hydrocannon fired. The powerful water attack ate both the

shadow ball and the toxic attacks. It continued is way towards them destroying their robotic machine from the wrist up,

leaving nothing but the hand and Shiron remaining in its place. They braced themselves to take the hit and finally blast off,

but that moment never came. They never felt the attack, they only felt a strong pair of arms and the wind in their faces. As

they opened their eyes they realized they were far from the twerps, being hauled off by a sprinting Bewear. "This is so

weird!" The trio cried as they disappeared into the sunset.

As Gary came around the wall, Lillie noticed her Shiron in his arms and ran to him with relief. "Thank you so much Gary!"

She cried out as she threw her arms around him in a big hug. A red tint quickly covered his face. He quickly made a

comment to cover up his embarrassment. "It was nothing! You can thank me some other time, but for now we should get

to the boat." He said turning his head from her view so she wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks. He didn't notice that she

was also looking away from him to conceal her own blush.

"Hey Guys! What took so long?! We were supposed to set sail hours ago!" Ash called out as his friends came into view.

Serena proceeded to hit him on the back of the head, "Be nice. Something might have happened." She scolded him. Ash

looked sheepishly at her, "You're right Serena." He said before quickly running his hand back and forth through her hair,

effectively messing it up, before taking off away from her as she gave chase. Gary and Lillie could only laugh as they

boarded the boat to an electrocuted Ash and Serena with a pair of Pikachu smashed underneath them, and just like that the

group was off to Akala Island.


End file.
